Field
One or more embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and generate light as excitons that are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine with each other in the organic emission layer and change from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are self-emissive display apparatuses may operate at a low voltage and may be configured to be lightweight and thin because they do not need a light source, and have attracted attention as next-generation display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angles, high contrast ratio, and fast response times.